Five steps to recover a long lost friendship
by TotalDreamerGirl
Summary: After Turbo's incident, the racers on Sugar Rush want to recover that lost friendship they had once shared with Vanellope. And for them Taffyta was the one to blame, and the one to fix the problem. There are only five simple steps she (or they) will have to go throught to maybe recover Vanellopes friendship. Read and review


**Step 1: Never wait for the other to give the first steps. If you were the one who started with the fight, it's always good to assume your mistake.**

The racers on Sugar Rush completely regreted being mean with Vanellope. They knew they had mistreated the president. They also knew Taffyta had been the one who had hurt her the most. and thay had only done the things the blonde had tol her to do. but they wanted be friends again with Vanellope, specially Taffyta.

Taffyta knew what she had done with Vanellope had been completely unfair. She felt bad about it, considering before Turbo hacked the code and became Kng Candy, Vanellope and her were best friends. But when Taffyta's memory got locked, all those memories were forgotten. She just did what Turbo reprogrammed her to do.

But now that her mind was back and she remebered those times they had spent together, she wanted them back. And she knew it all had been her fault, they had all made fun of her. The other racers just did what she told them to do. But why had she told them to be mean with the glitch? That wasn't the sweet Taffyta Vanellope used to be best friends with.

Now, she had to try to recover that friendship she shared with Vanellope, the friendship Vanellope shared with everybody.

And she had to give the first steps to recover that relation.

**Step 2: a nice smile and little 'hi's or 'how you doing?' can always be a good way to show you want to recover your friendship laces. It's something simple, but it still shows you're sorry.**

It was time for the Random Roster Race. Every racer was positioned on the starting line, ready to begin. Taffyta looked to her side, right where president Vanellope's cart was.

"Good luck Vanellope" Taffyta said with a little smile plastered on her face.

"Thanks Taffyta, good luck for you too" Vanellope said with a huge smile.

The the first red light went off, and Vanellope put her racing shades on still looking at Taffyta smiling. She then looked back to the track. Taffyta did the same. She was still smiling, and she kept on smiling even when she was racing.

That was one simple thing she did, but it still worked. At least Vanellope talked back.

When the race finished, they all headed towards the castle, place where they went after every Roster Race.

"Great race!" Vanellope said to Taffyta when they arrived to the castle.

The raven haired girl ended on first place, with Taffyta close behind.

"Yeah, definetly!" The blonde answered. At least Vanellope talked to her. That was, and even it was little, a progress. But nobody said it was something that could be done fastly.

Taffyta smiled at Vanellope, which was returned by the raven haired girl.

"So where are you going? To see Ralph?"

"Nah, he's busy at Tapper's, I'll take a nap on the Candy Cane forest"

"See you later then?" Taffyta asked still smiling.

"Of course Taffyta!"

Then Vanellope got in her car and drove towards the forest.

"So are we doing friendly races after hour?" Minty asked.

"Yeah, let's go" Taffyta answered.

"Why don't we ask Vanellope to come?" Gloyd offered.

"Yeah, go look for her, we'll meet on the track" Snowanna said.

**Step 3: ask her/him if she/he wants to hung out with you and maybe some other friends. That's a good way to show you want him/her you want him/her back on your group.**

Since the incident, Vanellope was only close to her three friends Ralph, Felix and Tamora. It wasn't like she didn't talked with the others, but she didn't feel completely comfortable arround the other racers.

They had betrayed her, she knew it wasn't their fault, but she still felt vulnerable arround them.

The presiden was siting on the candy cane forest almost asleep. She had gone there after the Roster Race.

Taffyta parked her car next to the raven haired girl's cart and walked over to Vanellope.

"Hey Vanellope, we're going to play some friendly races on the track, would you like to come with us?"

"I don't know..."

"Oh, c'mon, it'll be fun!"

"Mmmm... sweet lollypops I'll go! But I must advice you I don't want to see anybody cry when I win this race"

"Ha, if you win. And I don't think you will"

They both ran laughing to their carts.

"The last one to reach the track is rotten chocolate!" Vanellope told Taffyta while speeding up.

"Hey, wait! That's not fair!" Taffyta shouted back laughing.

Vanellope reached the track first. Taffyta arrived next.

Candlehead, Rancis, Snowanna, Adorabezzle, Minty and Swizzle were already there.

"Hi guys!" Vanellope said.

"You're racing with us?" Adorabeezle asked to the president.

"Yeah... is there any problem?" Vanellope said expecting some answer like 'you can't race with us' or 'really? Cause I don't want you to be here'

"Sweet icy pops no! We'd love to have another racer!"

Gloyd arrived last.

"You know what it means, you get to have the flag" jubileena said to the kid.

The race went perfectly. Vanellope had a great day. She never thought she would've such a funny day with others than her three best friends.

**Step 4: help the other. Make sure your friend knows you're there when you're needed.**

Sunday, friendly races got more and more usual between the racers last days.

Sunday's race was going OK, until Vanellope crashed. She lost control on the ice track, and collided with one of the giant ice cram cones on the track... wich left her cart almost destroyed.

"Vanellope! Are you OK?" Taffyta asked stopping her cart where the accident had occured.

"I am, but my cart is completely destroyed!" Vanellope shouted.

"C'mon, I'll take you to the finish line" Taffyta said.

She grabbed a liquorice rope she had on her cart, and tied on extreme on Vanellope's cart's front, and the other on the back of her own cart.

Taffyta turned the ignition, and sped up, taking Vanellope behind her with her cart.

They crossed the finish line. and stood aside.

"Now I'll have to fix my cart" Vanellope said sadly.

"I'll help you, it'll definetly be fun!"

"Are you sure? "

"Yeah, of course, you'll need help. Plus you'll get bored doing it alone, you'll need someone to have fun with" Taffyta said smiling at her.

"Thanks Taffyta!"

The others began to arrive. They stopped their carts and went to check on the president.

"Are you OK?" Candlehead asked worried.

"We saw you crashing!" Snowanna said.

"What happened?" Minty asked.

"Hey you're sofocating her guys!" Taffyta said when every single racer got close to Vanellope.

"It's OK Taffyta. I'm alright guys, thanks for asking. I don't know what happened, I just lost control"

"Your cart is broken isn't it?" Rancis asked to the president.

"Yeah, but I'll be able to fix it in a few hours, less than that if Taffyta helps me" Vanellope said smiling at the girl that was right on her side. The blonde girl returned the smile.

"We'll help you too, it's gonna be fun" Swizzle said while the rest of the racers nodded smiling.

"Sweet guys! Thank you all!" Vanellope shouted. "Let's go to the garage"

She said running towards the cart bakery, place where appart from building the cars they could fix them.

"Would you like me to trail your cart to the factory?"Taffyta asked Vanellope.

"Yes!"

"Alright, you guys walk with Vanellope, see you on the factory" Taffyta said jumping on her cart and driving away.

"See you there!"

**Step 5: the last one. When you think you're ready, say you're sorry, that you regret everything you did.**

Into the bakerie's garage, all the racers were working hard to fix Vanellope's cart. While the boys were taking care of the cart's mechanic, the girls were busy repairing the outside of the car.

Some hours later, the cart was completely fixed. The racers were dirty, the boys specially, they were completely covered in maple oil, and honey fuel. Thay had had some problems fixing the both oil and fuel tanks.

The girls were covered in pink cream, specially Taffyta and Vanellope, due to the war they both started, and one that ended up with all tha racers laughing on the floor, and covered on cream and sparkles.

Taffyta nodded with her head to the rest of the racers. When they saw this they all walke over to Taffyta's sides.

Meanwhile, Vanellope stared at them strangely. She was afraid, it was like they all were using Taffyta as a shield. And that couldn't be good. It was just like the old times, when they all supported the blonde, right before doing something mean to her.

"Look Vanellope, we know what we did to you was wrong. We just hope you understand it wasn't our fault. It was Turbo who made us say and do all those things to you. We all know how much you suffered with everything we put you through."

She took a pause, looked at Vanellope and smiled.

"After the incedent we remembered you were our princess, and every memory of all of us being friends came back. We were all friends, specially both of us, remember?"

Of course Vanellope remembered. She thought they were the ones who couldn't remember the sweet and maybe acid or bittersweet at times. But those times when times got hard, the always got back to sweet times, no matter what had happened. The president smiled.

"So we, and by we I mean all the racers want to tell you we're sorry. We didn't really mean to do all those things we did to you. I hope you can forgive us, and that we could be friends just like we were before all of this happened" Taffyta finished. The other racers stood there smiling, some nodding their heads.

Vanellope pretended to be thinking for a minute. Then she smiled wide, and jumped in happines.

"Of course I'll forgive you guys" Vanellope shouted excited "holy gumdrops, why wouldn't I forgive you all? You were controled by Turbo, there's no way I could be mad at you"

They all remained silent, and smiling, until someone interrupted.

"Aww...GROUP HUG!" Candlehead shouted.

To which everyone responded doing a circle, hugging all together.

"Friends?" Vanellope asked.

"Friends" the other kids answered.

_**X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

_What the heck was that? I don't really know... guess that was just something that had to come out from my head._

_I'd like to say this fanfic is totally written for my best friend May._

_Leave a review, I need to know if my crazy mind should keep on writing weird things._

_See you next time, with another chapter of "Both sides of one coin" I think it'll be._


End file.
